Imprisoned
by BlackSpiderman 4
Summary: Sora has been put in prison by his brother Roxas. Lamenting the fate that has befallen him he meets his cellmate who vows to help him through this tough time but what secrets is he hiding and how does it relate to Sora?


My name is Sora.

I'm 17 years old and have been for about 3 months.

I write this from my cell in prison.

Why am I in prison you may ask?

Some say misunderstanding, others say different, but I know the true reason and while the public may think otherwise I am innocent.

I happened to be in the wrong place at the right time.

My brother Roxas had fallen in with a gang known as Organization XIII and while I tried to turn a blind eye fooling myself that it was just his rebellious phase and he would wake up before he did something he'd regret.

He didn't.

One night his gang decided for Roxas to break into a bank for what reason was beyond me but due to short-sightedness on their part they forgot to cover him and it wasn't long before the DIPD (Destiny Islands Police Department) was onto them.

Their ringleader Xemnas or that what they call him they don't know his true name decided they needed a fall guy or someone to take the blame and that's where being an identical twin proved to be my downfall. I'm not sure if it was Roxas's idea or their but someone broke into my house after my date with Kairi, dyed my hair blond and before I knew it I was tied up and left on my doorstep with a note saying that some "Concerned Civilian" caught me.

As much as I tried to convince the officers that I was Sora not Roxas I think you can guess the end result.

When my court date came up all of "Roxas's" friend came to see me with a big grin on their faces.

The sons of a bitches KNEW! They fuckin KNEW I wasn't Roxas!

I tried to protest that they knew and that I was innocent but all it earned me was a gag order. Duct Tape in case you were wondering.

My poor mom was in tears. Areith Strife. Married to my dad, Cloud Strife.

Sentence was 5 years in a maximum security prison. As I was escorted from the courtroom after my gag was removed I tried to convince my mom it was her Sora but once again me and Roxas were so alike I don't think even she could have told the difference.

I was led outside to where a truck was waiting as I was only wearing the clothes I was arrested in and handcuffs. Just before the back doors closed to send me away out of the corner of my eye I saw Roxas only he looked like me and I could tell there was a sad face hanging on his lips but I couldn't gather much as the doors were soon slammed sealing my fate.

The ride was less than stellar all I could focus on was the fact that I had been set up by my own brother, my own flesh and blood. He was no brother of mine. Now since then I've calmed down and thought logicly but back then my thoughts were clouded by anger.

We drove into the prison which ironically was on a small island connected by a bridge to the mainland but I digress, once the truck stopped I was hauled out, told my prison number and the age old advice of "Don't drop the soap."

Soon I was told to strip bare and was given an orange one-piece jumpsuit and two pairs of short sleeved shirts and shorts for when my jumpsuit was being washed.

After putting it own I was "escorted" to my cell which I share with another. His name is Riku and he's here because he committed a murder and turned himself in. Guess the guy cracked under the pressure.

As soon as the door locked behind me I heard his voice.

"Top bunks mine. You get the bottom if you don't mind."

"No I really don't but thanks for the tip."

"It's no problem. Your Roxas right?" he asked.

Roxas. That name made my blood boil. It's his damn fault I'm in this mess.

Calming my anger down I replied, "I'm not Roxas. I'm Sora. I was set up."

I couldn't tell if he was shocked or what but his tone certainly changed. He flipped his legs over the bunk exposing his face to me for the first time and it was extremely handsome almost chiseled by the gods themselves. No for your information I'm not gay but anyway...

"That's awful! Did you try to tell them your not Roxas?"

"Bleave me I tried and all it got me was Duct Tape wrapped around my mouth for being in contempt."

Then he did something no man does when he meets another dude for the first time, he jumped down and proceeded to give me the biggest bear hug I've ever had! Not even my Uncle Terra when he comes to visit on holidays!

I felt the life being squeezed out of me by this guy and I had only just met him!

"Your...killing me..." I croaked out.

"Ops! Sorry I tend to forget my own strength!" He said.

He put me down on the ground and it took a few minutes to catch my breath, I never was the most athletic in my school I always was the more the guy who sits back with a good book and reads instead.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I didn't get your name.

"Riku. Just Riku, I don't like using my last name so I'd prefer if you just used my middle name." he said.

"Alright Riku. So what are you in for?"

He looked at me with his sea-green eyes staring right into my soul.

"I killed someone."

_Phew! I had to write this! The plot bunnies made me do it!_

Sora: You put me in PRISON? What made you think of that?

_Sora, Sora, Sora. I do this because I love you and I think the site needs more dark Sora fics._

Sora: Surely there are other ways than putting me in PRISON?

Roxas: Hey, could be worse.

Sora: So says you!

_Boys, boys! It's only the first chapter, there's more to come and I'd like to state there will be NO YAOI in this fic. But there will be bromance though with Sora and Riku!_

_Anyway, Read and Review please!_

Sora: Do as he says! I want this fic to be over!

_Watch your tongue Sora, I have a keyblade as well. It's called the X-Blade so if you don't watch yourself..._

Sora: Nevermind!

_That's what I thought!_


End file.
